Vocaloid Family Shopping Trip
by EmilyHarmonia
Summary: Can't we just stick to the list?


**This is what happens when I'm bored and have an inspiration strike hehe**

**Just random Vocaloid supermarket shenanigans XD**

**Thought it was funny because this is kind of what it's like when my family and I go grocery shopping together XD**

**Also, I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Anyway, enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The automatic doors to the supermarket slid open, and a blond-haired girl was the first to run quickly through the doors, grasping the arm of a slightly older girl with long, teal pigtails. "Shopping! Yay!~ I'm gonna buy so much new stuff, Miku!~"<p>

The older girl, Miku, giggled nervously at this, and the both of them were met with the reply of the exasperated person behind them. "Rin, if you would kindly remember who's paying for your things."

Rin turned around. "Nuh-uh, Kaito! I've still got my leftover allowance, and I said I was gonna buy my _own_ stuff this time, remember?

The blue-haired young man chuckled. "Four dollars is not going to be enough for all the things you want to buy Rin~"

"Says you!" Rin pouted, watching as Kaito pulled a shopping cart over to them.

A tall, pink-haired woman emerged through the doors next, stopping right at the heels of Kaito. "Are we only limited to buying groceries this time? Those sunglasses I saw here last time looked pretty cute."

Kaito sighed, silently mourning his wallet in advance. "Luka…"

The blond boy who'd been holding Luka's hand the entire time finally let go, walking over to Rin. "Uh…I can give you some of my allowance if you need it…."

"No thanks, Len," Rin replied. She had a determined look on her face, much to the bemusement of her twin. "I wanna buy my _own_ stuff with my _own_ money! Just like an adult!"

Miku smiled. _That's cute._ She then noticed Kaito staring at her curiously, and quickly stopped smiling.

Luka walked to the head of the bunch and began to lead them.

"Listen, we can't just spend a fortune here again. We're just getting food - and maybe a couple of other things, but that's it," Kaito called from the back of the group. The others nodded; Luka and Miku were both smirking, the former because she knew she'd still be getting those sunglasses (which happened to be expensive) and the latter because she knew Rin would not simply stop at "a couple of other things".

Luka suddenly stopped smirking. "Ok, food first."

Miku and the twins stopped at the produce aisle while Luka continued to head over to the seafood, glancing curiously at a woman filling her basket with bottles of beer and sake as she passed.

Kaito happily pushed the cart, straying from the others as he made his way to the ice cream. Stopping in front of the freezer case, the Vocaloid glanced up at the great wall of colorful ice cream tubs, starry-eyed. "So many flavors…!"

Miku was picking out bundles of leeks, humming, when the twins' bickering reached her ears.

"Oranges! I'm gonna buy oranges!" Rin cried happily. A single orange fruit dropped from the mountain of oranges she currently had piled in her arms. Len was staring in mild shock.

"Rin, I don't know if four bucks is gonna buy all tha-"

Is so!" Rin demanded.

"Not!" Len argued.

"Guys," Miku said, cringing inwardly at the poorly masked laughter in her voice.

Rin and Len turned their heads to stare at Miku.

Miku giggled lightly. "There's no need to fight about this. I'm sure Kaito will pay for anything you can't affor-"

"No!" Rin cried indignantly, earning a few stares from other shoppers. "I'll pay for it all myself!"

Miku scratched the back of her neck. "Ok, but Kaito is always there if you need him. Right, Kaito…?" Miku turned around, expecting to see her blue-haired friend, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. "Kai…to…?"

"Probably off getting ice cream," Len supplied, sounding unamused.

"Uh…but we kind of need the shopping cart, don't we?" Miku asked, adjusting the armful of leeks that was nestled under her left arm. "I mean, we can't just carry all this for the entire trip, can we?"

"Maybe…" Len started, tucking a bunch of bananas under his arm before turning to Rin. "…if _SOMEONE_ didn't insist on buying a mountain of oranges! Look! It's already falling!"

"Is _not!_" Rin retorted. Ironically, at that moment an orange fell from the bottom of the pile in her arms before the entire thing crashed down and fell in a mess around the Vocaloid's feet.

Len smirked, receiving a glare from his sister.

"Fine! So I won't buy_ that_ many oranges. But I can still get orange juice, and orange ice cream, and orange cookies!"

"No, you can't. Not with four bucks, at least." There was exasperation in Len's tone.

Rin clung to Miku's arm, hugging her close. "Fine! Then Miku and I are gonna go buy clothes! Right, Miku?"

Miku only sweatdropped.

Luka reappeared, holding her own basket full of various types of tuna fish.

Len looked at the girls, then the mass of oranges on the floor. "Ok…how about we clean this up and go find Kaito?"

* * *

><p>They didn't need to find Kaito.<p>

The four had just gotten the mess cleaned up, and Rin had agreed to buy only as many oranges as she could afford (Len was even lucky enough to convince her to buy _less_ than four dollars' worth, so that if she did end up getting clothes it would still save Kaito a couple of dollars). Luka had offered to share her basket until they found Kaito; the three had declined as politely as possible. They'd then turned to head to the ice cream aisle, but Kaito had already found them.

The blue-haired man still had a dazed, dreamy look on his face when he appeared, tongue hanging partially out of his mouth - which was also drooling slightly. When the other Vocaloids looked down from that, they were shocked to see a cart filled halfway full with tubs upon tubs of assorted ice cream. His manner of "not spending a fortune" had certainly changed back there.

"Um…" Len glanced up at Kaito, then back down at the cart, then back up at Kaito. He repeated this a few times more, until Rin burst out with her opinion.

"What happened back there?!"

Miku laughed lightly at Rin's response, while Luka continued to stare at the cart.

Kaito looked up at them, smiling. "Look at all the ice cream I got!"

"Miku smiled nervously. "Yeah. We can see."

Luka grumbled quietly.

Miku sensed this and decided to get on with the shopping trip. "Okay! We have food, right? Is that it? Did anyone want a new book? Or clothes? Luka, you wanted those cute sunglasses, right?"

Luka's face suddenly brightened as she remembered. "Oh yeah! I'll go over there now!" She took off at a near run, surprising a couple of shoppers along with the other Vocaloids.

Kaito did a 180 with the cart and hurried to follow her, alongside Miku. The two were falling behind a running Rin and Len.

"Luka seems to be excited about those glasses, doesn't she?" Kaito said as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

Miku nodded quickly and continued her rush-walking.

* * *

><p>Luka made pose after pose in the mirror, giggling. "Heehee! Don't these sunglasses look so cool on me, Kaito?"<p>

"Yes, they do," Kaito replied. They really did. Luka looked fabulous. But now that he had his ice cream, he secretly just wanted to hurry up and leave.

Len was standing next to him, leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed. "You ok, man?"

Kaito pursed his lips. He still really wanted to leave, but he didn't want to say anything to upset Luka.

Len sensed this and chuckled. "Hey, it's ok. Just let her get the sunglasses, and we'll be done and-"

"Ooh!" Rin squealed, at which both males opened their eyes and turned their heads to look. Rin was holding up a frilly, sailor-esque shirt, grinning wildly, and Miku was behind her, smiling as well. "Preeeeettyyy~!"

"Oh my gosh Rin! That would look so cute on you!" Miku gushed, holding it up to Rin's shoulders and giggling.

Rin rushed over to Kaito, putting on her best cute face. "Can I please try it on, Kaito? Pleeeeease?"

Kaito sighed lightly. It wasn't that he couldn't resist the cute face; it was that he knew how much Rin would whine if he were to say no. "Fine."

"Yay!" Rin cheered as she and Miku headed into the dressing room.

Len suddenly re-opened his eyes. "Um…wait! Kaito?"

"Yes?" Kaito replied.

"I remember there was this song lesson book I needed to get…"

Kaito groaned.

* * *

><p>The Vocaloids stepped out of the store, Kaito pushing the basket just as he was earlier, except this one was piled full of food, clothes, books, video games…you get the idea.<p>

Kaito looked absolutely peeved.

"Kaito?" Miku asked innocently, walking up to the blue-haired young man.

"Yes?" came Kaito's response through a sigh.

"Um…" She eyed the cart. "What was on the list?"

Kaito slammed his head on the shopping cart handle.

Len stopped walking to double over in laughter.

_Remind me never to take you all shopping with me next time._

_...And maybe I should cut back on the ice cream._

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>

**Sorry to ask...but, review please? :3**


End file.
